Serenity
Serenity is Tangerine's oc please don't touch! Appearance 23R3N1TY is pretty well petite.. She is very small in body shape often this used by the scientists to their advantage. She has shiny smooth scales and a ruff that fans out all along her jaw line she can make it fan back into one area though. She has three pairs of large butterfly wings. Coming off of her ruff is antennae on each spike that are usually swiveling around curiously. She has small icewings spikes that go all along her spine in a thick patch. She has a thin agile tail with stubbed icewings picks on the end.She has no spikes on her snout which is smooth and sleek. She is thin and small looking like just a wind would blow her over. She has jagged Icewings talons and thin rainwing legs. One would describe Serenity as a beautiful experiment. Her main scale color is a pale indigo she fades down to her tail and a pale green. Her ruff does this same pattern on the membrane. Her spikes on her ruff are pearlencent. along with her under belly and wing frame. She has pale violet colored flecks along her cheeks and down her neck following down to her tail. Her icewing spikes are also pearlecent. Her eyes are very pretty as well being a spring green with flecks of icy blue. Her with are lines at the edges with the same colors of her eyes icy blue on the outside and spring green on the inside. Personality/Behavior Serenity is quite easy to use.. Serenity is small and meek in behavior. She often submits to the scientists often, not wanting to get beat by them like she usually does for misbehaving a tiny bit. She hates disobeying and is very oblivious. She loves to please and enjoys making everyone happy. She hates it when she does something wrong and will curl up into a ball and whimper. If she wasn't in the lab she is usually kinda cheery still trying to please and make everyone happy in any way that she could. She doesn't really know how to make her own choices because she was basically brainwashed by the scientists into submission. History Trivia Relationships Ask in the comments Leafstorm~ Serenity is often asked to go check on Leafstorm for when she slips and tries to get at guards she sometimes hs to put her to sleep but she quite enjoys the thought of possibly becoming friends with the dragon Blade (B1AD3)~ Serenity kinda likes Blade but is afriad of her the only times she has seen her is whe n the Scientists have sent her down to put Blade to sleep when she has been in kill modeshe hopes she could possibly get to know her other sides other than that scary one Ultima~ Serenity likes him when he is calm but often has to come down to calm him when he is enraged and hopes she could possible help him one day Damaged~ She often comes so sooth/calm dmaged when he starts to get angry but often talks to him when he is in this state but usually ends up making him go unconsious. Gallery Art would be appreciated ! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Experiments